learning to breathe
by lizzy-sarah'-teampaul
Summary: when bella moves in with her father and a strange gorgeous boy keeps on staring at her on her first day. and bella is running a temprature i know im crap at summaries so... R&R,x
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: heey! new story here! read and reveiw. it's about my new obsession; paulxbella. so if you're reading this and thing you've wrote a pxb story then tell me!**_

_**chapter 1- leaving and arriving**_

"are you sure about this?" my mother said to be as I was about to board my plane. it's the first time she's ever said anything that could give the tiniest inkling that she cared about me.

"yeah!" I said. I wanted to be were my family is and thats not with my mum. it was with my dad Charlie and his wife sue, Leah my best friend and step-sister and my little step-brother Seth. Charlie, Seth and Jacob, quil and embry(some of mine Leah's and Seth's friends) were the only men I could trust.

when I got off the plane everyone was waiting for me.

"bella!" Leah screeched."I've missed you!"she ran over and hugged me.

"hi Leah!"

then Seth ran over and hugged me."no-one is to know about this" he said and i laughed.

"I missed you guys!" I said.

"we missed you too" Charlie and sue said.

when I got back to the house all I could think about was the daunting prospect of school tomorrow.

"lee, I don't know anybody!" I moaned.

"yeah you know me, Seth, Jake, quil and em!" she said.

"you do know most of them aren't even in our year!"

"oh shut up bells! I'm tired, get outta my room!" she shouted. typical leah!

"bella, it's morning can you get up please hunn?" sue asked. i really did like sue. she made charlie happy and she was a great mum. the closest to a mum i've everhad anyhow.

"I can't I have a temperature" I said dramatically. sue put her hand on my forehead and gasped, all of a sudden she ran out of the room. I sighed and got up for school.

breakfast was awkward. charlie was watching me like a hawk and it was getting kinda creepy.

as i rode shotgun in Leah's car I had to listen to Seth moan about sitting in the back. when I got of the car loads of eyes were on me, not all but most and I hated attention. as I turned to walk to the office, I saw him. he was gorgeous. he was staring at me weirdly. like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I tried to ignore his stares as me and Leah walked to the office. me and Leah had the same schedule except for two lessons.

Leah showed me the way to my first lesson and took off. i had to sit next to a girl with long black hair.

"hi, I'm Kim, I guess you're Isabella?" Kim asked. she stuck her hand out and i shook it. when i did this a strange look crossed her face.?

"it's bella." i snapped. then i felt bad for snapping so I smiled apologeticaly.

"ok!" as soon as the bell rang she was up out of the classroom like a shot, well not that fast. when i got out of the classroom I saw Kim whispering, to what looked like her boyfriend. they walked over to me.

"hey, I'm jared, Kim's boyfriend"

"hi, I'm bella"

I got to my next lesson ok. thanks to Kim.(she gave me directions) and when I turned into the classroom, I saw him. and the empty space next to him. _thank you lord! _the teacher told me to sit next to him. as I sat down I noticed him staring at me. not in a freaky way or in a 'she's looking fine' way either it was adoring, and loving but it was weird.

"hi it's Paul, bella right?"he smiled i smiled back.

"yeah, hi." I didn't really talk to him after that. The rest of the day was ok.

When we got home Leah turned to me and said "Bella can I have word please?" I nodded and Leah walked up the stairs and into her room. I followed her.

"Listen Bells,I saw the way Paul looked at you and I saw the way you looked back. He's bad news Bells, he hangs around with him." I knew she meant sam as she always refers to sam as him."He'll do to you what he did to me, mark my words" I walked out of Leah's bedroom.

As I sat in my bed I wondered about what Leah had said. My phone started to bleep, to say that I had a text.

_**hey, it's paul. can you meet me in the woods by your house?? that sounds really pervy :L p x**_

When did I give Paul my number? He must have got it from somebody I know. I text him back.

_**okaay...... :L b x**_

I went downstairs and no-one was there so I exited at the back door and went into the woods. I text him again.

_**so i'm here now. i'll be on the trail, are you here? b x**_

he text me back.

_**yuup, i'll find you, p x**_

So I stood there waiting for him.

"Bella!" He said clearly overjoyed."we need to speak with you" I was about to say we who when he appered. Sam.

_**a/n:so, do you like it?let me know reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!.x soooo......................... i'm just about to publish chapter 3 of suffocated... and after i will start writing chapter 2 of this. so reveiw and you may get chapter 2 tonight,**_

_**elizabeth,xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**a**__**/n: heey guys!! good response! I got a really great response loads of story alerts and 10 reveiws! i am soo happy!thankyou who reveiwed and alerted! and faved! your aweesomeee!!**_

_**chapter 2-the change!**_

"What do you want?" i asked annoyed that paul had betrayed me. stupid right? I've only known him for a day. less then that, and I was accusing him of betraying me!

"long time no see, eh Bells?" he said with a coy smile. He infuriated me to no end.

"I should really listen to leah more" I mumbled.

"what?" he said sharply.

"why should I tell you?" I snapped.

"why?"

"i know what you're like sam."

"like what?

"I'm her best friend! she's my sister. Shes not leah anymore. It's like .... you killed her" i started to shake.

"paul. sort her out!" sam yelled. all of a sudden i jumped out of my skin and suddenly i was a...... wolf?

_aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!_

_calm down bella._

_ok, bella now you're hearing voices in you're head. i'm going absolutley mental._

_no, you're not. y'know the tribal ledgends, well there true._

_okaaay....... were are you paul??_

_behind you. _i turned and gasped. every reason for my living snapped so the only reason was him. just him. he was my reason. paul laughed in his head.

_Oi!_

_what?_

_stop laughing at me!_

_i wasn't._

_you was._

_was not._

_you were. don't lie to me!_

_ok, so i was but you imprinted on me._

_what? that sounds creepy._

_it's when you like find you're soul mate. nothing matters but you, i know this cause' i imprinted on you. sorry._

_why are you apologising._

_cause' i'm not exactly the greatest guy ever._

_you are!_

_yeah, and i'm the king of the world._

_you wish._

_bella think human._

_why?_

_it will help you phase back._

_what about clothes?_

_ive got a hoodie you can wear._

_ok. are you sure this will work?_

_yes. trust me._

for some reason i trusted him completely. and all i had to do was think human and i was ,well, human. sort of. i saw a hoodie handing on a branch. i slid it over my head.

"paul?" i called.

"yeah?" he said walking up through the trees. he grabbed my hand.

"am i still human?" paul laughed and nodded. now i had to decided.

am i ready for a realationship?

**_a/n:so whatchaa think?im not sure.... reveiw!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: heey guy's, i'm at my friends nikki's for asleepover :L chapter 3 here......x

chapter 3-

was i? after all i've been through i need a break. or i don't. could i handle just being friends. well do i know him. really. i've met him , what, twice?

"Paul?" he looked up. i notice how he still had my hand. does he think.....

"yeah?" he looked at me.

"can we just be friends. for now?" i said. he smiled at me, as if he expeected nothing less. I notice how he didn't let go of my hand.

"we have to go to sam's place now" he said. i growled. that mother fucking wanker.

"Don't be like that baby, we will explain once we are there." when we arived at what i suppoused was sam's house we walked inside.

"Emily?" It was my best friend aside from leah. I refused to look at her after she ran off with sam.

"don't give me that look Iz" emily called me iz because she knows it pisses me off."i didn't run off with him, alright? we still live on the rez don't we?"

"ah, leah's gonna' go mental"

"she touches you and i will rip her to peices" i gasped.

"you will do _no_ such thing, paul links. is that understood?" i told him firmly.

"you tell him bella" it was jared.

"yeah baby" that was paul.

"thank you" my phone started to ring-

_**"She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines  
She is the only one i think about leading lady in my dreams  
Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words  
Times running out, gotta do it now  
She's the one i cannot live without"**_ It's leah. i pressed the red hang-up button.

"what did you do that for" jared said.

"she's a bitch, plus i do not want to hear her scream at me." then seth called me.

my ringtone for seth played

_**Alright let's go  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (ha)**_

How many I told you's and start overs  
And shoulders have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back tell me that  
How many either or's but no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be the one less lonely girl

i just let it ring. then seth left a message

"Bells, jake needs you. now. he's got angry at me when I said you had dissapeared and he's shaking. I need you now. bell's you're my big sister. and i need you're help, well leah's my big sister but she's a bitch and jake hates her." he was broken off by a howl. I cried out in pain. sam, jared, paul and i ran outside and phased.

_for fuck sake i have a tail. and fur. my fucking god. i'm a bloody wolf._

_calm down jakey._

_don't call me that. and why the fuck are you in my head._

_jacob, calm down._

_why the fuck are you in my head tosser._

_don't call him that jacob._

_ooh, so it's jacob now._

_oh for fuck sake, the tribal ledgends are true. _and with that i ran home phased, jumped in my window and got dressed.

"bella? did you just jump throgh the window?" bollocks i'ts leah.

**_a/n: so whatchaa' think. reveiw!next chapter is the big reveal on what happend in phoenix, any guesses? _**

**_reveiw, _**

**_x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_"bella? did you just jump through the window?" bollocks it's Leah._

_"uh.... yeah."_

"where the fuck have you been Isabella Marie swan?" where have I been? I can't tell her I was at sam's. can I? 'okay, breathe bella do what you always do when you have a problem. list the pro's and con's in your head'

**_the pro's of telling Leah about me being a werewolf and telling her that sam's soul mate is her cousin_**  
**_1. she is my best friend and sister and it would be nice to have her in on the secret._**  
**_2. it would be nice telling someone._**  
**_3. she wouldn't hate me so much and maybe she wont glare at me all the time like she does too the guys_**

**_the con's of telling Leah about me being a werewolf and telling her that sam's soul mate is her cousin_**  
**_ will freak out and demand I get a head scan._**  
**_2. she will tell my dad and I don't think he knows so he will send me too mum._**  
**_3. she will never ever want to be my sister or best friend again. _**  
**_4. sam will kill me._**  
**_and so the list goes on_**

**_no._** I am defiantly not telling her

"around." Leah gasped.

"OMG!" she stormed off. she slammed the front door got in her car and drove in the direction of sam's house. I ran as fast as I could and reached sam's house two seconds before she did. I walked in and Paul wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled on the inside & out. he made me feel loved.

"How the mother fucking hell did you get here first" I shrugged indifferently. Leah turned too sam "what the fuck did you do too her?" she didn't let sam finish. "no save it, why don't you take mum, Seth and Charlie as well!"

"Leah, please just fuck off" Paul said. I looked up and glared at him. "sorry darling'" he whispered.

"No, why should I? he fucking stole my best friend I bet he's fucking around with her as well." I growled. "she's my best friend and sister. she tells me everything!"

"not everything."

"yeah she does."

"no she doesn't" Paul and Leah continued arguing. I hit him on the shoulder twice and but he carried on. the Leah said something that I'd just forgotten about.

"yeah well she even told me when she got raped by mike" her hand immediately flew too her mouth. Paul ran out in the direction of the woods. "oh bella I'm so sorry"

"you can't keep anything to yourself; can you?" I exclaimed.

"bella, I'm sorry. I really am" I immediately ran after Paul.

I phased as soon as I hit the woods.

_Paul?_

**_bella, please, leave me alone._**

_Paul? Paul? PAUL? _

**_why didn't you tell me bella._**

_it's not something you bring up in random conservation. _

**I need too calm down right now. bye bella.** and with those last words he blanked his mind, went all wolf and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry guys; I got banned from the computer and a couple of nights ago my great grandad went into hospital with I a blood clot :( and I carried on writing for him 'cause he knows how much I love writing and this chapters for him. btws; this a/n is going infront of all the chapters that I will write lately,

oh an btw;

I don't own :)

don't shoot me for not updating? please ? :L

love Elizabeth :D

Paul p.o.v

I had to get away from la push. I had to get my head around someone hurting my bella. She is the kindest, most wonderful, caring person I have ever met, why would someone do that to her. the thought of it made me sick, someone else touching my bella, but what made it worse was it was forced, she probably screamed. she was hurting and this mother fucker didnt give two shits.

I'm hopeless I couldn't help bella. im not worth her time. I shouldn't have anything to do with her. she doesn't need me. if I cant help her when she needed me most. I was a useless person and bella probably never wants to see me again.

_what the hell? She wasn't your imprint when that piece of scum did that to her, she was living in phoenix. and you, you better get in the house right now! Bella needs you right now. _

_no she don't sam, she shouldn't even want me the way I've acted._

bella p.o.v

week one.

week two.

week three.

week four.

week five.

Cliff diving gone wrong. hmm...

Paul p.o.v

_PAUL LINKS! YOU GET YOUR FURY ASS BACK TO LA PUSH NOW! YOU DID THIS TO BELLA! _

_what the fuck jared?_

_.DEPRESSION. YOU. GONE. JUMP. HOSPITAL._

and with that, I ran. and ran.


End file.
